Monday Evening Romance
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: Math class on a rainy Monday afternoon. What could possibly make such a rotten time better for Yugi Mouto? About some sexy affection from his loving and seductive boyfriend Yami in the back of the classroom? YamixYugi Oneshot LEMON RATED M FOR A REASON


Hello everyone and all my fellow Yu-gi-oh fans.  
My first ever lemon and oneshot. This idea actually came to me in a dream a while back that i wrote out cus my laptop was broken and my brother's computer is a piece of junk!

Anyway (grabs a megaphone so everyone can here her) **THIS CHAOTER IS RATED M FOR A REASON! IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI, LEMONS RONTWO SUPER HOT BISHOUNENS ENGAGING IN HARD CORE SEX LEAVE NOW! I'm serious! i have nothing againts lemons and if i get ANY nasty comments for this story, I WILL report you and give you a peice of my mind! **So all those who dislike lemons or sex TOUGH!

I agree you should_** NOT**_ be having sex unless you're ABSOLUTLY POSITIVE about it and if your in-love and even then **BE PROTECTED!!!!!! **Its the same thing in my fics though i often make exceptions cuz this is FanFiction, but for all those who have a problem, with sex, lemons, or boyxboy love, LEAVE NOW! AND I put up a warning for sexual content so i don't want any nasty comments.  
Other than that enjoy and read to your hearts content and be sure to review: they offer me critisism and help me make my work better. This is my FIRST EVER Oneshot and my first ever Lemon and personally, I'm very proud of it!  
Thank you all my loving friends and fans on this sight!

Disclaimer:  
Yami and Yugi belong to Kazuki Takahashi  
I only own the plot and the idea and of course the lemon.

MY FIRST EVER LEMON!!!! Crappy title I know, but oh well.

* * *

Monday Evening Romance

/type/ thoughts_ Type_ Mind link

Rain hammered the rooftops pouring from the thick, gray clouds looming darkly overhead; barricading any sunlight from entering and brightening up the solemn atmosphere. Sheets of rain poured passed the glass windows in straight, diagonal lines and the glum grayness spoke of another dreary day. An appropriate way to begin what most people considered the worst day of the week.

/Just Great. There's rain _after_ school./ Yugi groaned in disappointment, burying his head in this folded arms beore returning his attention to the falling rain outside the classroom window. It was either that or he could pretend to listen to his math teacher's robotic voice and she went over last week's lesson for the third time that week. The tall woman scribbled a series on integers and math symbols across the bored, oblivious that half her class had already faded into unconsciousness behind her. Students passed out either in pools of drool on their desks, fell back asleep in their chairs, or sent each other text messages in hopes of easing their boredom. Smarter students had their headphones plugged into their I-pods and the roaring music blurred out the woman's lecture, or buried their thoughts in books or homework they bought in hopes of getting something out of the wasted hour. Whatever they could think of to make their enemy, time move faster until the clock it the correct alignment and the miraculous chime dismissal bell echoed throughout the hallway with its blissful chime, signaling the student's freedom from the most pedestrian of subjects. And worse of all, since today was Monday, fourth period Math, for Yugi Mouto was an hour and 40 minutes long!

/Ra what's more boring, watching grass grow or algebra?/ Yami retorted, crossing his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair with a bored yawn. His sharp, ruby eyes caught sight of his petite boyfriend, huddled in the corner by the window, looking outside with a solemn gaze in his pretty violet eyes. /Poor aibou/ the older teen sighed, at his little lover's distress.

Monday had always been Yugi's least favorite time of the week: the day the weekend ended and you had to get up early for school instead of sleeping in, and being pampered by your lover, or spending the day with your friends. Oh yes, Monday was the worst day of the week and the most boring, especially when it was raining.

Wanting to relieve his aibou of his boredom, a wicked idea formed in Yami's mind. Rearranging himself in his seat, he snatched his backpack off the floor and thumbed through it until he found his cards, and chanted something in Egyptian, making sure Yugi couldn't see what he was doing just yet. Last thing he needed was someone interrupting their "fun".

Once the task was done, he slipped off his jacket, got up and strolled over toward Yugi's desk, smirking when no one noticed him walking by. /It really does pay having shadow magic/. He smirked to himself, before sliding on top of Yugi's desk; the small teen's eyes still glued to the rain outside the window.

_What's wrong aibou?_ Yami purred in a sultry voice through the mind link he shared with the smaller, making Yugi shiver.

_It's Monday, it's raining, our teacher is lame, and I'm bored out of my skull. It's not rocket science, Yami._ Yugi retorted back.

_Oh Aibou, I'm hurt. I was only trying to make you feel better and you bite my head off. _Yami mocked sadness in his voice.

Yugi bit his lip, feeling guilty, and buried his face further in his arms to hide the blush on his face. He knew Yami was only teasing him but it still didn't make things easier. _Sorry Yami, I'm just in a really bad mood. I'm so bored and I wanna get out of here!_

_So does the rest of this room, aibou._ Yami agreed. _But if you're bored, I could think of a way to ease you're boredom._

_Yeah? How?_ Yugi asked rhetorically in a sarcastic tone.

Yami's smirk widened to a grin and a playfully wicked gleam filled his eyes. _Oh I could think of a few "_games"_ we could play—_

_No Yami. _Yugi cut him off knowing exactly what his darker half was talking about.

_You didn't even let me finish, aibou? How do you know what I was going to say?_

_Because all of your games end with me loosing all my clothes and on my back._

Yami chuckled at the memories.

_Yami knock it off! _Yugi warned trying to push the images Yami was sending him through the mind link out of his head. _We're in school for Ra's sake!_

_So?_ Yami smirked. _That just makes it more enjoyable._

Yugi's head shot up and he turned around to yell at his boyfriend, but before he could open his mouth to protest it hit the floor. Yami sat on Yugi's desk with his right heel crossed over his knee, arms straight, palms flat on the desk, with a wide smirk on his face, ruby eyes smirking, the top half of his school uniform stripped away exposing his well-toned, caramel chest and abs to his little light. The delicious caramel skin glowed in the pale artificial light of the school room, making his lean, yet muscular arms and chest radiate, the sultry, mischievous smirk on his face and the seductive light, blazing in those flaming ruby eyes were the icing on the cake. Yugi's his face immediately went scarlet and his heart pounded in his chest as he was now sitting face to face, with his half-naked boyfriend in all his beautiful sexy glory just waiting for Yugi to give in.

"YAMI!!!" Yugi's scream jumped two octaves as he stumbled out of his seat and crashed to the floor.

"A little louder love, I don't think they hard you upstairs." Yami teased titling his body to the side a bit to get a better look at Yugi. The smaller quickly scrambled off the floor, blushing ten shades redder from embarrassment. Only no one turned to look at him, or even Yami. No heads turned, the teacher didn't even pause her sentence. As if no one had even noticed the teen had just screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to the floor or that a drop-dead gorgeous, half-naked sex god was sitting on his desk.

"Drop-dead gorgeous," Yami repeated Yugi's thoughts, making his already flushing hikari blush harder. "Half-naked sex god. Naughty little hikari aren't you, Yugi?" he teased, laughing.

"Sh-Shut up!" Yugi scolded. "Wh-What did you do!" he pointed accusingly at Yami. Said teen blinked and uncrossed his legs and got up, striding towards Yugi, and placing his strong, gentle hands on the teen's shoulders, guided him closer to him.

"Do what?" Yami asked mischievously, pulling his reluctant aibou back to his seat.

"You know what!" Yugi fidgeted, as Yami sat him back into his desk seat, and sat back on top of Yugi's desk. "Why is everyone acting like we're not here!" the smaller demanded, glaring at his boyfriend.

Mocking curiosity, Yami looked around the room. "Oh yes," he teased sarcastically. "It's as if they can't see or hear anything were saying isn't it? Like they just see us sitting still like everyone else?"

A bell ran off in Yugi's head. "You-you, an illusion!?"

Yami's smirk widened. "Took you long enough. Seriously aibou, did you really think, I could sit up hear without a shirt on without alerting half the female student body, thought they all know you belong to me and only me?"

Yugi's glare hardened. "Yami."

"Yes?" Yami teased, moving closer so his and Yugi's faces were only inches apart, smirking.

"I can't believe you!" Yugi scolded trying to get up, but Yami pinned his arms against his sides and pushed his back against the chair, while pulling the chair closer. Yugi eyes widened in realization at the mistake he'd just made, as he looked down at himself, than back up at his smirking boyfriend. He was trapped in front of Yami, between the chair and his desk. And with the illusion still in place, no one would see or hear anything. He was completely trapped.

"You said you were bored aibou," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear with a sultry purr making the smaller shiver in delight. "Now be a good boy and let your lover take care of you." He teased, placing a chaste kiss on Yugi's forehead, as his arms freed Yugi's wrists and ghosted up his clothed arms, before slipping under the material of his jacket and massaging his little light's shoulders.

Yugi closed his eyes and bit back a moan as he shivered. Firm fingertips glided across his shoulders, smoothing over his sweet spots. Dancing across the light cloth covering his skin. God, Yami's hands were so gentle and knew just how to tease him. To please him, to make him melt and take away the stress and harshness of reality and into a world of loving pleasure and bliss. "Y-Yami…" he squeaked through the loving caresses and gentle strokes to his shoulders. Those feather soft lips found his neck and tugged at his chocker until it came undone with a snap. Feeling light-headed, Yugi fell back in his seat, as Yami gently sucked on his pulse point leaving a lover's mark: a sign that he was already taken and not to be touched by another. "Y-Yami…" he whimpered when Yami bit down on the mark.

"Yes little one?" Yami pulled back, admiring his work: the angry mark on his little one's pale neck, his flushed faces, the dazed wanting gleam blazing in those brilliant amethyst eyes, his little one's trembling form and pants of pleasure. Leaning foreword again, Yami purred in Yugi's ear. "Tell me what you want, little one? Just say the word and we can either stop or keep going, either way no one will know or even notice except for you and me."

Yugi shivered at the seductive purr in his lover's baritone voice. "Here? Now? In broad daylight?" Yugi squeaked feeling those delicate hands slipped his jacket from his shoulders and letting it catch on the bottom of his chair.

"Broad daylight?" Yami raised an eyebrow and gestured to the pouring rain outside.

"You know what I mean!" Yami bit his lip.

"It's totally up to you, Yugi." Yami smiled lovingly, slipping his hands under the fabric of Yugi's shirt and gently massaged his shoulders again. Yugi shivered in desire, unable to stop the moan that escaped his throat when Yami's gentle caresses traveled lower and lower. Bright crimson eyes met his violet ones just before his sensual mouth closed in over his, taking away his breath and gently licking his lower lip for permission to enter. Yugi's eyes closed and he moaned into the kiss, allowing Yami's tongue to slip into his mouth, coaxing Yugi's out to play. Their tongues danced in a sensual duel, swallowing the other's moans. Yugi's moan deepened, as Yami ranked his nails up and down his sides, soft enough so not to leave any marks but firm enough to make Yugi shiver under him. He could only hold on to those strong shoulders, as Yami's fingers fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

Yugi's gasped and his eyes flew open as his shirt fell open exposing his soft, pale chest.

"Yami…"

"Just say the word Yugi, and we can stop this game right now and make love to each other all afternoon." Yami purred, smoothing his strong hands up Yugi's soft chest, rubbing his thumbs teasingly over Yugi's taunt nipples.

"I—I" Yugi moaned, as those talented hands ghosted over his skin. His eyes became half-lidded and feathered closed, as he fell limp in his chair, and let Yami tease his chest. The taller's mouth descended on his neck again, feathering butterfly kisses all along his neck and collar, before pushing himself off the desk and straddling Yugi. His knees pinned Yugi's hips to the chair and lowered his head to the boy's torso, planting butterfly kisses all over his chest.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked, tightening his grip on the taller's bare shoulders when Yami's mouth descended onto one of his nipples making him squeak and arch his back, but Yami's legs kept him pinned in place. Smirking, Yami ran his tongue all around the nub, sucking gently and raked his teeth across it, making the smaller squirm while rubbing his thumb across the neglected nub. When the first one hardened, he switched and gave its twin the same attention. Yugi's heart hammered in his chest as he panted uncontrollably. Yami free hand, slipped the light shirt from Yugi's shoulders and danced up and down his bare arms.

When both of Yugi's nipples hardened, Yami stopped and moved to look Yugi in the eyes, smirking at the half-lidded dazed look in them and felt a swell of pleasure knowing he was the one who caused it.

Giving the other a loving smile, Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead with a chaste kiss, before taking both his wrists in to his hand and chanted a small spell, making a black band form around them.

"Wha-" Yugi's eyes snapped open, when he tried to pull his wrists apart, only to find them bound by a ring of shadows. "What's this?"

Yami gave him a loving smile, and kissed both the wrists before pinning them above Yugi's head and left them suspended in mid-air by shadows. "Just a spell, little one." Yami promised kissing his nose.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked biting his lip. "We're not gonna—I mean…" he couldn't even finish his sentence, without blushing.

"The decision," Yami began holding up a finger to silence the smaller, before turning to look at the clock, and smiled. They still had a good 30 minutes left of class, plenty of time for what Yami had in mind if Yugi wished to continue. "Is totally up to you. If you want to stop simply say the word, and I'll stop. But if you want to continue, just say the world also, and we can keep going, we've got plenty of time."

Yugi blushed at the loving look in Yami's eyes and screamed when one of Yami's hands slipped beneath his pants and stroked his hips, before disappearing beneath the hems massaging the junction between his thighs and pelvis. A loud squeal escaped the smaller as Yami's hands continued to tease his sensitive flesh. Yugi's blush deepened when he felt his flesh harden in anticipation.

His dark's skilled hands fanned over his thighs while his thumbs rubbed the joints where his legs and hips connected. "Just say the word, Yugi." Yugi opened his eyes. His confused amethyst orbs met Yami's loving ruby ones. "Just say the word, and we can stop right now, or continue." Yami repeated as his adventurous hands free themselves from the confines of Yugi's pants. He undid the button teasingly and pulled the zipper down torturously slow. Yugi shivered in anticipation as Yami's hands slid back into his pants. His thumbs hooking the rim of his uniform and started slipping them down, making sure the taunt fabric brushed over Yugi's semi-erect member. To his surprise, Yugi wasn't wearing anything underneath. His hands smoothed over his little one's pale backside when his pants were removed and his rear was exposed. Yugi shivered as his bare bottom touched the cold, plaster of his school chair, making him tremble. Finally Yami slipped off Yugi's school pants settling them on his lower thighs, until his member sprang free from its confines.

He was completely defenseless now. Vulnerable. Yami's prey.

One hand pinned Yugi's hip in place while Yami licked three of his fingers and moved them to Yugi's entrance teasing the guarded ring of muscles. Yugi screamed, but Yami covered his mouth with his free hand when those three fingers became completely sheathed inside Yugi's entrance. Yugi felt like his lungs exploded and he was desperately panting, trying to replenish his empty lungs with much needed air.

No matter how many times they made love, Yugi could never get enough of Yami's torturous treatment and pleasurable preparation. His fingers alone were enough to make him cum. The first several times they'd made love, Yami had made sure his fingers and member were lubricated to prevent as much pain as possible and that Yugi was carefully prepared for their joining, but eventually it was Yugi who scrapped the whole thing. Though Yami refused to not prepare him, Yugi refused to allow him to use any type of lubricant. Only the raw feel of his Yami inside him to Yugi was true bliss.

Yugi's moans increased in volume as Yami's fingers circled Yugi's guarded ring of muscles, loosening the muscles before scissoring his entrance in a triangular shape, stretching his little one to his limits. Yugi trembled and panted under his dark's ministrations, until Yami's fingers pounded into his prostate, making his see stars. His breath caught in his throat and he completely fell limp in his chair. His mind was gone as Yami continued to prepare him. He whimpered in need when those talented fingers remove themselves from inside him.

He wanted this. He was man enough to admit that. He loved the things Yami was doing to him. The things his beloved did to him left him screaming and pleading for more. But he also knew Yami meant every word he said before. If Yugi truly didn't wish to continue, Yami would stop in a heartbeat and that alone meant the world to him. But right now he knew what he wanted. He wanted Yami; he wanted that thick fleshy member inside of him, taking him, dominating him, making him scream and beg for more and he wanted Yami to take him again and again until he couldn't move.

"Just say the word, Yugi." Yami purred, detaching himself from Yugi's lap and sat on the desk, as he undid his belts and pants, before lowering them to his knees and settling between Yugi's thighs spreading them wide with his knees. His thick, full member tapping the guarded ring of Yugi's entrance making him whimper in need.

He took Yugi's chin in his hand and titled his head up to meet his eyes. Yami's crimson orbs bore lovingly into his, but burned with determination, wanting a serious answer. "What do you want Yugi? I want verbal confrontation. We can stop right now if that's what you wish, or we can continue to make love until whenever we wish to stop. Just tell me what you want." Yami waited patiently for an answer.

Yugi shivered, eyes wondering all over his dark's near naked form, wanting that hard, swollen flesh inside him. "Yami…" Yugi shivered. "Please."

"Please what, Yugi?" Yami cocked his heads to the side.

"Please…take me. I want—no—I _need _you inside me! Please take me! Make me yours, right now!" He begged, in a pleading voice, shaking with need, want and desire.

Yami smiled and with a flick of the wrist, a crimson cloth appeared in his hand. "Than sit back and let me do everything. All I ask is that you enjoy it. Now no more out of you." He tied the cloth around Yugi's mouth, silencing him. Yugi's eyes widened and he shook his head in slight fear as if to scream "what are you doing?"

"Just in case my silencing spell leaks." Yami answered the smaller's silent question. "We can't have you screaming too loud and alerting everyone to what we're doing can we?" Yami smiled, mockingly. Yugi sighed and shook his head, whining loudly when the tip of Yami's member brushed his entrance tantalizingly. Yami took a deep breath and with a snap of his hips was embedded inside Yugi with a harsh, forced thrust.

Yugi's mouth flew open as a strangled scream escaped his throat, muffled by the gag he wore. His back arched off the chair trying to impale himself deeper on Yami's thick member. His entire body trembled feeling that thick, heavy member deep inside him, filling him completely. Yami's hands had a firm grip on Yugi's hips, pulling him flush against his body, burying himself deeper inside the wonderful scorching heat of Yugi's tight, little body. No matter how many times they did this, Yugi was always so unbelievably tight and incredibly scorching. It was as if Yugi's entire body was a furnace pulling Yami deeper and deeper inside. Yugi's inner walls squeezed him mercilessly as if trying to keep him trapped inside.

Yami abruptly threw his hips up and rolled them sharply, earning a strangled scream from them both at the burning sensation.

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami asked panting, brushing his nose against Yugi's cheek.

_"Yes! More! Make it hurt!"_ Yugi demanded, half in his mind and half through the gag.

"As you wish" Yami smirked, darkly pulling out quickly, leaving only the tip inside before plunging back in with a sharp, snap of his hips, hitting Yugi's prostate on the first try. Yugi screamed arching his hips up. He wrapped his bound hands around Yami's shoulders, pulling himself up against Yami, trying to match the frantic rhythm. Yami gripped Yugi's hips in a bruising grip and slammed them against his own as he hammered against Yugi's prostate, hitting it hard with force each time. Yugi moaned, arching his back trying to drive Yami even further into his willing body causing Yami to growl and pick up speed.

Yugi screamed as his prostate was hammered with dead accuracy, screaming in electrifying ecstasy. Their hip bones slammed against each other as Yami drove deeper and deeper inside of him. Each harsh thrust rougher and harder than the last littering Yugi's hips and pelvis with bruises, from the rough treatment.

"My aibou…oh Ra! So hot…so tight." Yami moaned and panted, leaning down top kiss Yugi's neck, pounding into him for all he was worth.

"Yami…more…make it hurt! I…want…you…to…hurt…me!" Yugi pleaded through the gaga and mind link, sending pleasure through the link as well as ecstasy.

That did it. Yami's control shattered. He plowed into Yugi with the force and power of a jackhammer, his speed increasing tenfold. He tucked his head into the junction of Yugi's neck giving it harsh bites and nips. He pounded and slammed harder and faster against Yugi's prostate with each thrust crushing their hips together, while wrapping Yugi's bound legs around his waist, diving his thick member deeper and deeper into his aibou's wanton body.

Yugi's screams increased with the tempo as he pulled himself tighter against Yami, crying out in blissful pleasure, his inner walls clamping deliciously tight around Yami's member trying to keep him inside. Yami groaned softly into Yugi's ear doing a sharp roll of his hips, before pulling Yugi's hips flush against his at the same time he violently slammed into Yugi's entrance, hitting his prostate with force earning a loud shriek of painful pleasure.

_Yami—so—cl-cl-close—I can't hold on!_ Yugi warned him through their mind link. Yami shivered and growled at the delicious screams filling his ears, only fueling his desire and causing his rough, frantic thrusts to become more violent.

"Almost there, little one…" Yami promised.

"Yami!" Yugi cried out trying his best to hold on. The coils in his stomach convoluted and tightened, pulled and stretched with each violent thrust of Yami's member crushing against his prostate. He wasn't sure how much more pleasurable pain he could take. He was already seeing stars as the pleasure wracked his body, screaming at the viscous, delightful pain mixing with the uncontrollable wildfire of pleasure racking his trembling wanton body.

"Almost there Yugi." Yami smirked, pinning Yugi against the chain immobilizing him. "We'll come together." He kissed Yugi's cheek than without warning and with all the strength he could muster, crashed into Yugi's prostate as harsh, roughly and as deep as he could, hitting it with full force.

White light exploded in front of Yugi's eyes causing his head to spin and his body to tremble helplessly as a violent, loud scream tore at the heavens the only coherent through he could think:

"YAMI!"

Yugi exploded, his milky essence splashed all over his and Yami's stomachs, as he climaxed with force without a single touch to his own neglected member. Yugi's entire body trembled in ecstasy whimpering at the pain of his release before his entire body went limp.

Yami howled in approval as Yugi's right, scorching walls clenched harshly around his thick member, triggering his own climax. He released his load with a howl of "YUGI!" deep inside Yugi's sweet form, filling him from the inside with his own milky essence. He hissed from the pain of it, while Yugi moaned and shivered in ecstasy, feeling Yami fill him to the brim with his essence.

Both boys collapsed against the other in Yugi's chair panting harshly from their mind-blowing love-making. While still embedded inside his hikari, Yami flicked his wrists causing the cuffs around Yugi's wrists and the gag he was wearing to vanish. He brushed his little one's sweaty bangs from his damp forehead and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Still bored, little one?" he smiled teasingly turning to the clock on the wall. They still had about six minutes until the dismissal bell.

"No." Yugi squeaked. His face went straight to purple when he realized they were still in the classroom. Everyone sat still, while the teacher continued her lecture, completely oblivious to the fact the two tri-colored haired teenagers had just made love in the back corner.

Yami chuckled at his little one's shyness and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry hikari. They didn't see or hear anything."

"Good." Yugi nodded, still blushing before noticing their current position. "Uh…Yami?"

Yami blinked, following Yugi's eyes to their still joined bodies. Yami smiled and shook his head before leaning down to clean away Yugi's essence from their bodies. He fished around for Yugi's school shirt and jacket and helped Yugi put them back on before putting on his own shirt and blazer. He started to pull out, earning a whimper from Yugi.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked, concernedly brushing his thumb over Yugi's cheek.

"Oh Yami, if this were any other time, I'd beg to stay inside me, but here…" he blushed at his won words.

Yami placed a finger to his little one's lips silencing him before pulling out and fixing their pants.

"Don't worry, Yugi. School's almost over, then it's just you and me." He winked playfully before hopping off Yugi and sat back down in his own desk.

A second later the brilliant echo of the dismissal bell roared to life. The entire class awoke and bulldozed from their seats and poured out the classroom door. In less than a minute the room was vacant of everyone except the teacher and the two tri-colored haired teens.

Yami threw his bag over his shoulder and blinked when he saw Yugi struggling to get out of his seat. "What's the matter, love? Can't get up?" He meant the statement as a joke, until Yugi glared at him hissing in pain.

"No, I can't get up. I'm too sore to move." Yugi whined, trying to sit up until he was gently scooped bridal style into Yami's strong arms and kisses suddenly rained down upon him.

"I'm sorry love." Yami apologized. "Perhaps I was a little too rough with you."

Yugi just pouted and leaned his head against Yami's shoulder. "I wasn't complaining, thogh I think the fact it was in a chair didn't help."

"Well than I'll just have to put you to bed and make it better when we get home." Yami promised, with a smirk and started towards the door, only to be stopped by a bewildered math teacher.

"Excuse me!" What do you think you're doing!" she ordered, acting as if she actually had authority, but immediately shrank back like a coward at the duel fierce glares of rage directed at her.

"Yugi and I won't be coming to school for the rest of the week." Yami declared as if it were the simplest thing in the world, and started towards the exit but the foolish Math teacher was persistent.

"And why's that?" she demanded.

Yami glared ferociously at her before smirking with a wicked gleam. "Because he's too sore to move and will be on bed rest for the rest of the week and I'm going to take care of him." He smirked storming past the dumbfounded woman and continued carrying Yugi home. "And don't worry aibou, I know how much you hate lying to I plan on making sure that statement is as truthful as possible." Yami promised with a wicked smirk, looking at Yugi like a hungry tiger about to devour its prey.

Yugi shivered in anticipation, feeling his member twitch at the thought of what his Yami had planned for the rest of the week. "Good, cuz I wanna wake up tomorrow with you inside me." Yugi smirked seductively.

Yami's smirk widened to an evil grin. "Oh when I'm done with you, you won't remember how to walk."


End file.
